


贵客

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 公爵府上新来了一位贵客。





	贵客

　　格里高利搭了朋友顺道的马车回家，还没将自己的书本全部从皮箱里整理出来，就听到仆人向他汇报：公爵回来了。

　　他那位冷情又花心的父亲早在送他去上学前一年就与他为情妇的事情闹翻了，但总归有一个月未见，格里高利又慢腾腾地将衣物从箱子里挪出来，这时候管家又来了，说府上来了客人，公爵让他也下去打声招呼。格里高利答应了，又摆弄了一会儿饰品盒，终于宽宏大量地整理了一下歪斜的领子，屈尊去见人了。

　　贝尔尼尼公爵已年近花甲，当初也是四十多岁又得了格里高利这个小儿子，至于大儿子么——早已成年，既见不得自己头发都开始花白身材也开始走样的老爹依然左拥右抱年少姑娘，又见不得他第二位夫人为家中新添的小儿子，自立门户去了，甚至连爵位也放话说不要。格里高利本以为自己父亲的客人除了和他一样开始谢顶的老头子，就又是些花枝招展、根本不知道从哪些地方勾搭上的漂亮姑娘，却在一推门的时候就愣住了。

　　贝尔尼尼公爵早已邀请客人入座，会客室里罕见的熏着清淡的香，炉火噼啪作响，只是很快被谈笑声压过一阵。

　　整个儿陷在那过度柔软的沙发里，像是被另一套厚重皮袄包裹起来的男人正侧着头和格里高利的父亲谈话。这人看上去一派温柔优雅，微微弯起的眼睛是外面天空的蓝色，而头发是阳光，身躯高挑，皮肤白皙，长相也极其不赖——甚至相当好看，漂亮过头。脖颈颀长得像是某种湖中水鸟，衣领和发尾之间裸露在外的那片皮肤甚至像微微发着光。

　　“格里高利！”贝尔尼尼公爵很快发现了立在门口却迟迟不进来的小儿子，这继承了一小半他母亲妩媚眉眼的少年少有这么局促的态度，但贝尔尼尼公爵没当一回事儿，甚至还觉得幸好是这样。一个小孩儿表现得乖点儿总比拉着一张脸冷嘲热讽要讨人欢心，更何况现在还有个贝尔尼尼公爵绝对不想对其暴露一点儿家中缺点的客人在，“怎么这么慢？下学后有这么累吗？”他不给小儿子半点解释机会，生怕对面又扔出个给自己丢脸的理由，“过来见见。这是我的小儿子，格里高利，现在还在学校里……”

　　格里高利将手掌扶在胸前微微屈身，眼睛看着对方回礼，脑子里却觉得自己父亲的态度实在奇怪：他居然对着个无名无姓的男人如此恭敬甚至殷勤……虽然贝尔尼尼公爵已经说了青年名叫托尔维斯，可这名字陌生到毫无印象，再加上对方如此年轻，也没有介绍职位，对格里高利来说，这就是个无名无姓的男人。又聊了一会儿，他们才知道托尔维斯现在应该算是辛希尔雷特家的剑术老师。格里高利惊讶辛希尔雷特家居然请了这么不出名的老师，还像是个被贵族夫人小姐们看长相投票选出来的剑术高手，隔了一会儿才又想起，他父亲莫非根本还不知道对方为什么会在辛希尔雷特家出现，就把人请了回来？

　　到晚饭时，格里高利盯着贝尔尼尼公爵堆满笑容、眼睛几乎被褶子挤没了的脸，终于冷酷地重新认识了自己的父亲：他现在连年轻又漂亮的男人也不放过了。

　　

　　没过几周，托尔维斯就成了贝尔尼尼公爵府上的常客。公爵又开始兴致勃勃地搜罗各式珍贵的玩意儿，甚至收到了一罐好茶、刚宰了牛犊，也会作为理由拿去邀请辛希尔雷特家的老师到府上来尝个新鲜。

　　正巧格里高利的学校放春假，他每次都能和对方打上照面。自想明白他父亲的目的后，格里高利连带着看托尔维斯的态度也别扭了不少。对方显然和那些恨不得前襟开领到胸部以下、把整个乳房都捧到他父亲面前的“妓女”不一样，就算是在和他父亲客套时也显得气质清冷，更何况是个男人……哈哈，说出去也是让人取笑，贝尔尼尼公爵居然开始想追求一个男人。托尔维斯年轻英俊，身体健康，总是挺直腰背，穿着衣服也能看出底下有料，和苍白孱弱的普通贵族完全不一样。除去皮肤不够黝黑，他就是那种小姐夫人们最会喜欢的类型，只不过现在勾走的是公爵的心。

　　贝尔尼尼公爵献殷勤的丑陋模样，他的小儿子自然是看过无数回，从他母亲到更新鲜漂亮的少女，贝尔尼尼用在她们身上的手段格里高利闭着眼睛都能数出来有哪些。只是这一回又不一样，托尔维斯是个无名无姓的年轻男人，又是辛希尔雷特家聘请的老师，绫罗绸缎自然打动不了，宝石首饰也不能让他眼前一亮，格里高利罕见地乐于见他父亲铆足了劲想讨这人欢心，每次托尔维斯彬彬有礼的笑容都能让他笑到椅子后面去。格里高利想知道自己父亲什么时候能碰钉子够了，又想见他更加丢人。——毕竟光是以前，娇娇嫩嫩的莺莺燕燕们总是欲拒还迎一阵就躺到了公爵府那张重重幔帐的床上去，搞得他好不恶心。

　　只是托尔维斯是个好人。格里高利想。

　　托尔维斯第三次登门作客时，和格里高利在后院花坛底下待了好一阵子，他们对着历史书研究半天，格里高利照本宣科，托尔维斯却满肚子不知从哪儿听来的另类历史。等到格里高利皱着眉头把王城的图书馆又翻了两轮，又发现托尔维斯说的也并非空穴来风，甚至比自己研究得更多。也终于是这个时候，贝尔尼尼公爵送了托尔维斯一柄剑。

　　那剑可能比在他大儿子成人礼上送出去的还要精美贵重些，却又无比锋利，实打实的是一把宝剑。这东西有些过于贵重，公爵送得也不甚轻松，甚至被自己儿子看出来了几分紧张。也是，这么一把剑，不知道花了多大价钱才能买下来，若是旁人倒没什么，托尔维斯是否会收下，的确是个问题。那青年看起来好亲近，经过这几个月却也让公爵父子都发现了：软硬不吃，也并不那么平易近人。他看起来像温暖的阳光，笑容和煦语调轻柔，一直都是这样，就不太一样了。

　　好在这剑过于贵重，反而让托尔维斯终于察觉到了什么。而等格里高利又发现这一点时，他父亲已经能领着人去剧院看表演了。

　　这时候已经是冬季，公爵毫不避讳地嫌弃辛希尔雷特家给他们老师准备的衣物不够厚实，又是送了一条有着厚厚毛领的披风到对方手上。也不知道托尔维斯究竟是完全不懂还是太懂了，当天晚上，格里高利就看见了那条披风。托尔维斯小半张脸都被又厚又软的毛领捂住了，裹在里面，硬生生地显出了几分不同寻常的气质。他看见格里高利，很快弯起眼睛笑了笑，只是这个招呼还没打完，公爵府的主人就拎着拐杖出现，把托尔维斯请上了马车。

　　格里高利窝在书房里，一边在羊皮卷上写论文，一边想，就已经到这一步了。又写了几行，才又想，已经大半年过去，而贝尔尼尼公爵恐怕连这男人的一寸皮肤也没碰过。想到这里，他噗嗤一笑，手一抖，洒了小半张纸的墨点，终于又发起脾气来。气恼之余，又凉飕飕地发现了问题所在，他父亲认真得过了头。

　　这怎么可以？这怎么可能？！无论哪个拿出来谈都太可笑了！

　　可他只能更加痛苦地发现，自己父亲送的东西越发将托尔维斯往那个可笑的方向推去。宝剑、衣物，又是几样铠甲或是别的什么，然后就全是些香水饰品。可幸好不是新款式的裙子了！格里高利差点把笔扔出去。实际上他能和托尔维斯遇上的时间并不多，但今天下午恰巧是个例外，他们依旧一起在后院的花坛底下休息。格里高利并不喜欢剑术，一切要他运动的项目他都不喜欢，托尔维斯作为剑术老师却也对此毫不发表意见，甚至喜欢和他坐在一块儿看些枯燥的书，顺带聊上几句。——这可难得，格里高利既不喜欢文学也不喜欢炼金术或是魔法，只是爱研究过去的东西，能和他聊这些的无非是些老头子，如今托尔维斯也能和他聊到一块儿，时常让格里高利忘了这家伙究竟是做什么的。

　　格里高利转过头去看托尔维斯侧脸时，突然发现发从间闪过异样的光彩。他又盯着看了一会儿，发现那是耳垂的位置多了样东西。格里高利很快就认出来那是自己父亲上周拍卖回来的耳钉，蓝色宝石做的，格里高利第一眼就觉得他父亲买回来是觉得很配托尔维斯，事实上也的确如此。但他没想过它们会真的出现在托尔维斯身上。

　　托尔维斯至今为止，收过几件贝尔尼尼公爵精心准备的礼物，真正用过的也就那件冬季用的大氅，格里高利觉得自己看他顺眼也因为这个。天然利落，浑身上下只颈前挂着一条样式古朴的项链，再无别的装饰，但现在他现在带了耳钉，反而有种被人工修饰过的漂亮劲儿，在彻底暴露出来后更是如此，在阳光底下难得艳丽的宝石突兀的钉在白皙的耳垂上，把青年干净的脸庞也修饰上一层颜色。

　　格里高利完全没意识到自己将手伸了过去，刨开了托尔维斯的耳发，又在对方投过来的目光里提高声音叫到：“你居然带着这个？！”

　　“嗯？”托尔维斯显然不明白格里高利反应如此剧烈的原因，只来得及发出一个单音，又被少年烫手一样撤走指尖，继续追问道：“你为什么带着？你知道我父亲的意思吗？你知道带着这东西什么意思吗？”

　　他语速罕见的极快，让托尔维斯眨了好几下眼睛，才缓缓开口：“大概是知道的。”

　　格里高利只想大喊你知道个屁，却又觉得托尔维斯的目光沉静得过头，像块石头把他剩下的话都压了回去。又安静了一阵，他说：“他可笑也就算了，你……”

　　格里高利自己说不下去，托尔维斯却问：“你也这么觉得吗？”

　　“也？？”

　　“公爵自己也这么说。”托尔维斯回答，他早就没再看着格里高利，视线朝着更远些的地方投去。

　　格里高利这下更觉得不自在了，他还以为托尔维斯会在知晓后又恶心又好笑，却没想过居然是贝尔尼尼公爵也这么觉得。他父亲什么时候在意过这些？以往就算是十四岁的雏妓，他也能毫无心理负担地享受，甚至夸耀战绩，哪儿担心过自己好笑？

　　“不过我觉得没什么不同，”托尔维斯又说，“只是旁人的目光更……”他的声音落下去，将剩下的东西一并吞入喉中，“抱歉。”

　　格里高利不知道他为什么突然道歉，又隐约觉得他的确该道歉，抿着唇一言不发。

　　托尔维斯又坐了一会儿，先离开了。

　　

　　最终托尔维斯究竟有没有躺上自己父亲的床，格里高利不知道也不想知道。对方出现在眼前时越发像个被贝尔尼尼公爵看中的宝物，却依旧带着晨间森林的疏远味道，又好像并未被公爵收入掌中。

　　他似乎的确觉得贝尔尼尼公爵以这五六十的年纪追求一个二十几岁的青年没什么，看着公爵的目光甚至带着古怪的怜爱。

　　这怪异的关系维系到贝尔尼尼公爵去世。

　　格里高利只在葬礼上见过这金发青年最后一面，对方穿着他们初次相见时的衣衫，曾经一点点被贝尔尼尼公爵装饰起来的部位重新干净起来，一样首饰也看不见了，正和辛希尔雷特家的人站在一处，却又更远些。他盯着墓碑望了一会儿，看不出究竟是什么心情。

　　在那之后，他再也没见过或听过托尔维斯的消息。


End file.
